


Doing it wrong

by helios_xo



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mentally Abusive Relationship, Tyler Black - Freeform, Unhappy Ending, WWE - Freeform, Wrestling, ambrollins - Freeform, dean ambrose - Freeform, jon moxley - Freeform, manipulative seth, seth rollins - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 11:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6326719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helios_xo/pseuds/helios_xo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why?” </p><p> Dean lets out a humorless chuckle. “You know why.” He grumbles back.</p><p>“Do I?” Seth questions, shifting into an upright position. Dean doesn’t bother looking back at him,<br/>he doesn’t need to stay and that's final. Seth’s stupid shitty feelings don’t mean anything to him. That's what he tells himself. Dean fucking hated that about Seth, he honestly couldn’t give a shit about anyone, no one in this world, everyone could fuck off, jump off a cliff, play in traffic, swim with sharks, do whatever they had to do to off themselves...everyone except Seth, the son of a bitch that took his heart and then smashed it into a million pieces right in front of him. This asshole got a free fucking ride right into Dean’s favorite list. It wasn’t fair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doing it wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song "Doing It Wrong" by Drake
> 
> Short and Angsty. Sorry for the unhappy Deano. 3

“You’re leaving?” Dean’s movements slow but don’t halt completely as the voice rings out from the bed behind him. Dean suppresses a soft groan, he was really hoping that Seth was actually asleep, but it seems that he was faking it to test Dean and see if he would stay for the night. 

“Yep, seems that way.” He replies shortly, continuing to shimmy into his jeans not bothering to button them, letting the fly hang open.

There's a pause that sits in the air before the inevitable question. 

“Why?” 

Dean lets out a humorless chuckle. “You know why.” He grumbles back.

“Do I?” Seth questions, shifting into an upright position. Dean doesn’t bother looking back at him,  
he doesn’t need to stay and that's final. Seth’s stupid shitty feelings don’t mean anything to him. That's what he tells himself. Dean fucking hated that about Seth, he honestly couldn’t give a shit about anyone, no one in this world, everyone could fuck off, jump off a cliff, play in traffic, swim with sharks, do whatever they had to do to off themselves...everyone except Seth, the son of a bitch that took his heart and then smashed it into a million pieces right in front of him. This asshole got a free fucking ride right into Dean’s favorite list. It wasn’t fair.

“Yes Seth,” Dean let out a frustrated sigh. “you do.” He is able to finish pulling his shirt over his head before Seth responds.

“I don’t think I do” he says simply, pulling the blankets off of himself and sliding out of bed. Seth makes his way over behind Dean and slowly wraps his arms around his waist, chin resting on the bump of Dean’s shoulder. 

Dean closes his eyes, fists clenching and unclenching as he tries to resist the urges that Seth presents him with. He tries not to think about what is going on around him; Seth’s long fingers pushing into the waistband of his boxers to separate the cloth from his skin, warm breath washing over the side of his neck, the intoxicating mix of cologne, sweat, and whatever woodsy smelling shampoo Seth used.  
It's a tantalising storm raining down on Dean’s senses, he hates it, it makes him weak. It makes him want to stay. Stay and get wrapped up in another one of Seth’s sticky little webs of pretty lies and disappointments. 

Dean works up the strength to grab Seth’s wrists and remove his crawling fingers just before they get dangerously close to one of Dean’s physical “weaknesses”. He turns to face his burden and releases his hold on Seth’s arms causing them to sway nonchalantly around the younger man’s sides. 

Dean ignores the look that flashes across Seth’s face, it's ridiculous, it pisses him off. Seth doesn’t get to feel hurt. Not after all the bull shit that he’s made him go through over the past few months. How dare he act like anything Dean does could ever compare to the fucked up shit that he himself has done. 

“Don’t fuckin’ touch me,I hate your stupid guts.” Dean snaps. He does hate Seth. He tells him that every time. 

“No you don’t. Don’t say that.” Seth spits back almost immediately, his tone is dangerous and Dean watches as brown eyes flash with a sobering seriousness.

Dean clicks his tongue and steps back with one foot creating more space in between them that Seth quickly eliminates by bringing himself forward. He’s stubborn. They both are. 

“Why shouldn’t I?” Dean huffs impatiently. He can’t tell if he’s asking himself or Seth at this point. What reasons does he have to not hate this backstabbing prick.

But of course quick witted Seth always has a comeback to everything anyone says ever. “Because, if you hated me you wouldn’t be here. If you hated me you would be like Roman and avoid me at all costs.” The way Seth glares at him, the way the corners of his eyes bunch up and cause his appearance to age dramatically just adds to the effect that Seth is trying to convey. 

Maybe he’s right, wouldn’t be anything new. Then again, he and Roman always handled things differently. Roman didn’t go lookin for trouble like Dean did. Hell, if Roman knew what he was doing right now Dean would have to sit through another “I’m disappointed in you/Seth is bad news/You can do better.” talk. Fuck that shit, Dean knew that Seth was a lying, no good, heartless bastard. But hey, if that hasn’t stopped him, nothing Roman could say would stop him either.(It would probably actually encourage him just so he could stick it to Ro and show him that he can do whatever the hell he wants).

After a few long minutes of silence Seth speaks again. “You love me.” He says it so confidently that Dean has half the mind to reach over and slug him straight in the jaw. 

“No. I don’t” Dean spits out, stepping forward and challenging Seth to say something stupid like that again. 

Unfortunately for Dean, he doesn’t. He just stares at him with those infuriatingly calm brown eyes. Dean wants to wipe that dumb look of his face..but he can’t tell if he wants to kiss it off or smack it off.

They stay like that for a long time, staring at one another, neither willing to budge or push the next words out.  
Eventually Seth shifts his weight from one foot to another, his hand raises slowly. Dean’s eyes follow waiting for some sort of sign, maybe a slap, maybe a punch. He doesn’t exactly know what to do when Seth’s hand reaches for his, curling around his fingers pulling them towards him.

Dean can feel the corner of his eyes twitch as his anger boils up inside of him. He rips his hand away so fast that the sides of his fingers sting and pulse from where Seth’s nails had sliced him. 

“You son of a bitch!” Dean growls, his anger only grows as he observes how unaffected Seth is by his sudden outburst. “Who the fuck do you think you are!” He continues. “You are the one who did this! You ruined everything. You ended it all. You screwed me and now you think you can just pretty yourself up, bring me to your shitty hotel room, fuck me, and then act like everything is how it used to be!” Seth says nothing but he holds eyes contact. Dean is fucked. 

“You don’t even care do you! You know all the shit you’ve done to me! You’d probably do it all again if you could, wouldn’t you, you selfish motherfucker!” Dean knows he's yelling but he can’t pretend to care. The blank look on Seth’s face just fuels him further. “You don’t get to do this to me! You don’t get this! You deserve to suffer for all the shit you’ve pulled you son of a bitch! You..you..Fuck! Fuck fuck fuck! Fuck you! Fuck you and your bullshit! I don’t need this!” Dean’s voice shakes as he berates Seth with shit he has wanted to say for the past year, and Seth just stands there and takes it. 

Dean can feel a lump building in his chest and slowly rising to his throat causing him to become silent. He’ll be damned if he's finished though. There are not enough words in the english language to tell Seth how he feels, how he has felt through everything.

“I-I hate you.” Is all Dean can force out, his voice breaking midway through. He closes his eyes and bites into his lip until the metallically taste of blood finds his tastebuds. 

It feels like he is standing there for hours, silence ringing in his ears. For a moment he wonders if Seth has just been a figment of his imagination this whole time and he has finally fucking snapped. The sound of feet moving across carpet causes him to jump slightly and hands on his shoulders cause him to do the same. He shakes his head as he feels himself being guided in the direction of the bed. The heat from Seth’s skin causes goose bumps to rise over Dean’s arms as Seth pulls him down to the mattress. He puts up no fight as Seth lays him into his chest and maneuvers the blankets over them both. Dean lets out a miserable sigh as he wraps his arms around Seth’s waist. He knows that this won’t be the last time. He knows he can’t win. He knows that he’s doing everything wrong. But at the moment, he pretends not to care.


End file.
